No damage to third parties
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: The story is set a year after the kiss scene we saw in the pictures. They haven t seen each other for a year after that kiss. / I hope you like it! I apreciate your reviews
1. The day before New Year

_Note: I don´t own Castle / __The story is set a year after the actual Castle´s season. _

**No damage to third parties**

**By Elishak**

**It was the day before to New Year, ****and Kate Beckett was dragging an overweight trolley through the parking lot of the shopping mall, looking for her car, when someone shouted her name. **

_Beckett... Kate!_

**She knew who he was even without turn around to look at him. It was Castle, and the only fact of hear his voice made goose bumps ****on her belly. **

**She tried to evade him, but he made the way to her. He had a trolley too, but empty. When he was almost there, she finally turned around. **

_Kate!_

_Castle._

_I am so glad to see you… It__ has been a while... Almost a year…_

_Yes, it was. _

_I__ really have missed you, Kate. _

**It was hard to her hear that. She really has missed him too, but she wasn´t going to admit it aloud. **

_How are you, Castle?__ Are Alexis and Martha alright? _

_Yeah. They are great… How are you?_

_I am fine, thanks._

_How is the precinct? Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, the Captain…_

_Oh, they are very good. Lanie and Esposito are dating you know._

_Really? That is amazing! I wish could see them together. Send to all of them my best regards._

_I´ll do it. Thanks!_

**The entire situation was odd, with a lot of awkward silences, but neither of them both wanted to say good bye.**** She continued walking to find her car, and he walked with her. **

_So… you were doing some shopping, weren´t you? For New year´s party I guess._

_Yes, I was. I am spending New Year with Josh´s family and… well, he has a big family, with a lot of nieces and nephews, so… I bought some presents… _

_Oh! That is nice of you…. He is really a lucky man._

_And what about you, Castle? Shopping for New Year too?_

_Yeah… but I am only buying a present to Alexis. Mother is abroad with some friends._

_Did __Gina not will spend New Year with you two?_

_No, we aren´t together since… well, since almost a year ago._

_I am so sorry, Castle._

_It is okay. It was the best I could do. I couldn´t lie to my heart._

**She found her car and started putting all the things in the trunk. ****He helped her. **

_Kate… I know you don´t want it, but we need to talk about us… please…_

_No, please, Castle… We already talked about it, and there isn´t an us to talk about._

_You talked about it, but I couldn´t say anything. You didn´t let me. You just shouted at me and told me to go away and never come back near you. And it was so unfair, Kate, because I loved you… I love you._

_I don´t want to hear __you, It is too late to talk about it, Castle. _

**She went into her car. He went ****to her window. **

_Too late, Kate? You are the one who allowed me to kissing you, you are the one who allowed me to making you love__ that time, twice, and then you didn´t let me to talk to you at that moment, and now you are telling me that is too late. Come on!_

_Y__ou can´t burst into my life like this, Castle. So please, go away. _

**She switched**** on the car. He started knocking the window. She started to go in reverse. **

_No, no… Kate… __Give me the chance to talk to you, please. It´s really important. I have been troubled the entire year, ask Alexis… I missed you a lot… _

**He was almost crying. ****He looked so sad, that she finally stopped the car and went out of it.**

_Only one__ coffee, okay? _

_Perfect! Thanks._

**They went inside the shopping**** mall and took a sit in a café shop.**

_Kate__, listen to me, please… I know you felt the same as me when we kissed, and then when we made love…_

_Castle…_

…_Just listen, please. I know that you were with Josh, and I were with Gina__ at that time, so we were playing to be happy with them… we were like blind to not to wait for dreams… or for fear to being alone. But when we were together that night all change for me, __at__that__moment__I knew__I had really__found__what I always dreamed, and it was you. Still it is you. _

_Castle you can´t know how is my relationship with Josh… you can´t know what I feel or not… that night was… I was really shocking because all what happened in that case and couldn´t think clearly and you were so sweet with me… _

…_no, no, don´t tell me it was all for the situation, Kate… Don´t tell me I was only a nice company so you could make face to your sorrow, to your pain. All this past year… all I did was dream about you and miss you without have you, all I did was invent you so I didn´t missed you so much… I stopped through the streets like a madman to find you, without finding you nowhere… Don´t tell me I get confused friendship with love… I felt love between us when I was with you…_

_Castle, could you please calm down?_

_I am sorry… but I feel so… __I do not mean to bother you, Kate. I do not want you to hate me. Even I try to forget you, like if you never have existed; like if it was all a dream or a nightmare. But I could not make it. __I__just__wanted to__kiss you__,__to__overlap__with you somewhere__,__to__be__near you__and__tie you__in__a__hug,__look into your eyes…_

**Kate started crying just like him. **

_Castle, I hate I made you feel that way. I was really cowardly at that time… I could barely with myself and all the staff about my mom´s case, so I couldn´t really make face to what happened between us…__ and tried to convince myself that I really loved Josh… and then when I realized that… well, It was too late… I didn´t want to make damage to third parties._

_Wait, but you are with Josh now, so… _

_I lied to you. I am not with him since almost ten months…_

_But the gifts…_

…_the presents are for the people in the precinct and for my dad. The captain organized a party so…_

_Kate, please don´t do it now the same as that time… You are single, I am single… Tomorrow is New Year… Give us a chance, please…__ I can´t live anymore without you to my side… I love you… I haven´t been with another woman since that night, not even Gina, nobody…_ _I__wanted__that__you__'re the__last__woman__that my__body__felt__,__and__ my __lips kissed__._

_Come with me to the party tonight! Bring Alexis._

_Really? _

_Yeah… Maybe you are right, tomorrow is New Year__ and we should do new memories…_

_So, are you giving us a chance, Kate?_

_I think I am._

**Castle smiled for almost the first time in a year. And Kate smiled too. **

_I am not going to kiss you now, but I am doing it at the party, so make yourself the idea, Kate. _

_Okay._

_Great!_

**He paid for the cafes and then walked with her till her car. **

_Well, I see you tonight I guess._

_I will pick you up at you__r apartment at eight, is okay?_

_It is fantastic!_

_I see you later, Kate. _

_I see you, Castle._

**He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and went away to find a nice present to her, Alexis and to the people in the precinct. **

**She smiled and then went away to choose what to wear at night.**


	2. The party

**At 8 o´clock Castle was at Kate´s door. He knocked at the door making it sound with rhythm. ****He wore a black trouser and a white shirt, turning him on a simple, classic but handsome man.**

**Seconds after, Kate opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful red blood dress****, Marilyn style, tied around the neck, just above the knee which fitted to her body just perfectly. **

**He smiled to her and she smiled to him. **

_You are just beautiful, Kate._

_Thanks! You are good-looking too, Castle._

_Are you ready? I parked the car just outside the building._

_Doesn´t Alexis come with us?_

_No, she said she is sorry but today is Ashley´s birthday._

_Oh, it is okay! So I am ready to go._

_Great!_

**She took her purse and a paper bag with some presents. ****He offered to her his hand and she took it. They left the apartment. **

**They arrived at the precinct 20 minutes later. ****The site was unrecognizable. All full of p****early**** white**** balloons****and****some****garlands****.****It was all decorated with****lights****, tables****with****meals****,****bar drinks****and****, of course, music.**

**Lanie****, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny were talking near the bar drinks with their own glass in hand. The captain was talking with a young couple next to the one of the tables with meals. And then they are other people for the entire place. **

**Castle and Beckett entered hand in hand and smiling to each other. Lanie saw them and went to them to welcome them. **

_Oh my god! I can´t believe what I am looking at. _

_Hey Lanie!_

_Hello girl, hello Castle… I feel like I am missing something._

_Well, you are Lanie. But I am not talking. I am going to get two drinks, you two talk. _

**Castle kissed Kate´s hand and after that went to say hello to other people and then to the bar.**

**Lanie took Beckett´s hand and carried her to the ladies restroom. **

_Come on honey, talk!_

_It´s quite simple Lanie, I bumped into him at the mall today morning. It was really shocking, you know why. I really didn´t want it to talk but he insist so we drunk a coffee. He convinced me that he loves me__, always did, and couldn´t say no this time. I love him too, Lanie. I know is not right maybe, but seeing him again like this, out of the blue, was really incredible and it felt so nice…_

_It is okay, Sweetie. You both deserve be together. Y__ou did a great sacrifice a year ago; it now seems that life began to reward you. I am glad for you two, girl. _

_I am scared, Lanie. You know why. My life is different now, and I have to explain it to him._

_Wait, __you still__do not__talk__to__him__? _

_No. I couldn´t. I already told you that I bumped into him just this morning._

_Well, you have to do it, Kate. It is important._

_I know. But what happened if he doesn´t like my new me?_

_He would love your new you just like he loved your old you._

_I hope so! I really think I may be happy now._

**The two friends hugged each other and then they left the bathroom. **

**Castle saw them and went to there.**

_Hey, there you are! I was looking for you girls. Here are your drinks. _

_Thank you, Castle._

_Thanks!_

_You´re welcome, ladies. Oh, and congrats Lanie for your relationship with my pal, Javi. I am really happy for you two. _

_Thanks Castle! I am really happy too, but for you guys! I wish you both all the happiness in the world._

**They smiled to her and then to each other. **

_Well, I am going to dance a small piece with my man. I see you later, lovebirds. _

**Lanie went to where Esposito were.**

**Kate wanted to talk with Castle but felts really nervous. He noted that.**

_There is something I need to talk about…_

_Have I done something wrong?_

_No. Maybe I did. Come with me… I can't tell you right here in the middle of the party._

_Okay, you are scaring me, Kate._

**She took his hand and carried him till a private room, and closed the door.**

_What happened, Kate?_

_Well, I don´t know how to tell this… the thing is… well, I am not the same person you knew…_

_I changed too, Beckett. It was a hard year… _

_Yeah, but what I want to say is… Sometimes there are surprises that the fate bring to us... for example, our meeting in the parking lot at the mall… Well, a year ago, when something happened between us…_

…_you mean when we kissed and made love._

_Yeah, that. Well, when that happened I felt really good at the moment, because I wanted that just like you but after that I realized that __I__had__been led__by__my__heart,__my feelings__,__and__really__was not thinking__. So the only thing I could do was yell at you, try to throw you out of my life for our own good and didn´t see you anymore. _

_But… why? I don´t get it, Kate. _

_Because it was too late for us__; that same morning, before go to the precinct something happened, Something that change my entire life in a second. _

_You are worrying me!_

_Castle, I will understand if you don´t want me when you hear this, okay?_

_Kate, there is nothing it could change what I feel for you… I love you!_

_Wait to hear this until say that._

_You are making me nervous, talk please!_

_Well, the thing is…_


	3. The reasons for the too late

**Previously…**

_Castle, I will understand if you don´t want me when you hear this, okay?_

_Kate, there is nothing it could change what I feel for you… I love you!_

_Wait to hear this until say that._

_You are making me nervous, talk please!_

_Well, the thing is…_

**Kate didn´t get to finish her sentence because she irrupted crying. Castle didn´t really understand anything but anyway he put her in a hug.**

_Kate, please, I can´t see you like this without know what is happening to you._

_Okay, I will tell you, just take my hand please._

_Of course._

**He took her right hand in his and squeezed softly. **

_The thing is that… D__o you remember when you were going to the Hamptons? _

_Yes… but that was like a year and a half ago, or even a bit more._

_I know. But that day I was going to tell you something significant about me, about a possible us…_

_What? Really? And why…_

…_Gina is the answer. But the thing is that I had already ended my relationship with Tom, and I was ready to give us a chance, and then, well, the moment passed._

_You should have told me, Kate. __Gina was only like my "slap to the surface" to not to drown me in the sadness. _

_I didn´t know it that… in any case, you went away and I had a hard time because of that. Then in the middle of the summer I met Josh in the park. At first it was only a nice friendship. He was really sweet and helped me a lot. I was really sad, Castle. I told him all about you, and our story… He listened to me as nobody had done that before. And then we started dating. _

_I am sorry… I didn´t know all this…_

_It´s okay, I know you didn´t know it… after that one day, you came back. Really hated my bad luck… But at the same time I was glad to see you again… But that time I had chosen not to tell you about Josh. I was great with him and I wanted just the things in that way. You and I like partners, Josh and I like boyfriend and girlfriend. Our relationship at work had improved, we were more friends, and all was perfect. _

_Kate, I am glad to know all this, but I don´t understand what is the problem now, I mean, what is that thing so important you have to tell me._

_I am coming at it now, Castle. __All right… when we started to investigate again my mother's death because of that case that leaded us to do that, I started to stay a lot with you, but not like always, but in a more close and personal way. And I had to let Josh out of all of that because I had never talked with him about my mother´s murder. Those days, working with you, sharing a lot of my personal life, introducing you to my father, made me think again about a possible "us". _

**Kate never before had talked so much about her feelings and all that. And Castle never before had stayed so much time lis****tening to someone without talk. He was a little impatient but tried to control himself because he knew that something really important Kate was hiding to need to do such introduction to the thing. **

_That day, when we kissed, I didn´t say anything because I had enjoyed it and even the kiss had made me think about my feelings… __Then, at the end of the case, when all went wrong, and that guy died without tell me anything about my mom's death, you were with me like I needed it. I was going to break up with Josh, but I couldn´t. Something happened… Something had changed everything. Anyway, even knowing that, I went to your apartment and I kissed you, and I let you make me love. Twice. And you said to me that you love me, and what do I did?_

**Castle answered remembering that day.**

_You yelled at me__ and told me to get out of your life._

_And you fought __with me because you didn´t understand what had happened. You were really sad, almost crying, and that was killing me inside because all I knew was that I loved you, I had used you, and I couldn´t do nothing about it. It was too late. I felt terrible so I said horrible things to you and went out._

_And what was that thing that changed your life so much? _

_I was pregnant. That morning Lanie gave me a blood test she had made me because I had a __big delay in my menstruation and I didn´t want it to go to the doctor because I was afraid. She told me I was a month pregnant. _

_Are you a mom?_

_Yes, I am. _

**He smiled to her and hugged her. She was very confused for that.**

_D__o you even have listened to me, Castle?_

_Yes, I did._

_I was pregnant and anyway I went to you, I kissed you and let you make me love, twice, and then I yelled at you and I throw you out of my life._

_I know. _

_You have to be angry with me!_

_I am not. You loved me, but fate put things upside down for you. You did what you thought was the best._

_Castle… You are either too nice or too stupid._

_I love you, Kate. We already wasted too much time being apart, that is not going to happen again. _

_I can´t believe it! You are the most amazing man in earth!_

_I know! _

_And the most cocky! But I like it!_

_So… Tell me two things… What happened with Josh and where is your kid?_


	4. New Year

**Previously…**

_I was pregnant and anyway I went to you, I kissed you and let you make me love, twice, and then I yelled at you and I throw you out of my life._

_I know. _

_You have to be angry with me!_

_I am not. You loved me, but fate put things upside down for you. You did what you thought was the best._

_Castle… You are either too nice or too stupid._

_I love you, Kate. We already wasted too much time being apart, that is not going to happen again. _

_I can´t believe it! You are the most amazing man in earth!_

_I know! _

_And the most cocky! But I like it!_

_So… Tell me two things… What happened with Josh and where is your kid?_

**Kate couldn´t answer that because Lanie ****went into the room.**

_Hey you two! I know you have a lot to talk, but is almost New Year, you both should come to enjoy the party._

_Yeah__, Lanie is right, Kate. We´ll talk later._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah!_

**He took her hand and pulled her outside.**

**They went till Esposito, Ryan and Jenny near the ****food table. **

_I don´t want to know what you two were doing there._

**Lanie slapped him**** hard in the shoulder.**

_They are not like you, Javi._

_Ouch!_

_We are not like you, yet!_

**All ****of them laughed, Kate blushed.**

_So Castle… Are you going to come back to work with us on Monday?_

_I don´t know Kevin… I need to ask that to Detective Beckett, you know._

_Do you want to come back, Castle?_

_Are you kidding? __I would die to get back!_

_All right boys! Maybe__, on Monday, we´ll have a new case that involves a certain famous writer._

_Fine for me! I am who will have to spy under the sheets in the morgue. _

_Well, you'll be very surprised with what you see__._

_Stop guys! We are scaring Jenny. __She will not want to go out with us anymore._

_It__´s okay, guys! You are very funny, I am really enjoying listen to you!_

_Yeah! She is sick of __Kevin; he must be very annoying and boring._

_Not at all! Kev is very sweet, funny, adorable…_

**This time, all of them laughed, and Ryan blushed.**

**Lanie looked at her watch, it was almost New Year.**

Well, guys! I think we should get going to refill our glasses… are ten to twelve.

Yeah…

**They went to the bar to refill their glasses with champagne to make a toast at twelve.**

**Unexpectedly, Alexis arrived and ran till her father.**

_Dad!_

**They hugged each other.**

_Alexis! What are you doing here? You said it was Ashley´s birthday so…_

_I know but I wanted to be with you at twelve, Dad!_

**Castle almost cried. **

**After that Alexis said hello to the others, and out of the blue, she hugged Kate**** who was very surprised for that. **

_I am very happy that my dad and you have been reunited.__ He was very sad, you know. He missed you a lot. _

_Thanks Alexis! I missed him, too._

_Well, I don´t want to spoil this moment but the countdown already begun._

_Okay, I need to do a call and I´ll go with you in a minute._

**Alexis, Castle, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, the captain and the others went to the center of the place to wait the right time to clink glasses and welcome to the New Year. **

**In the in the meantime, Kate went apart to do a call. **

_Hey dad! How are you?... I am fine… How __are the babies?... I´ll be there in a hour, it´s okay?... Then you could go to that party…. Okay… I love you too dad! Bye!_

**Kate ****joined her friends exactly at midnight.**

**They made clink their glasses. Ryan and Jenny hugged tightly. Lanie and Esposito kissed each other passionately. Alexis hugged her father and Kate. And then, Castle took Kate by the back of her head and kissed her very sweet on the lips.**

_Happy New Year, Kate!_

_Happy New Year, __Rick!_

**They smiled each other.**

**All the people ****spread around the site, making calls, talking, drinking… **

_Alexis, Rick… I have to get going… Do you want to join me?_

_Are you going to…_

_Yes, to my father´s house._

_We go with you._

_Okay!_

_Where are we going? I don´t understand anything…_

_Alexis, I have… a kid…_

_What?_

_Yeah, is a long story, I will tell it in the car._

_Okay!_

_Wait! You didn´t tell me if is a boy or a girl…_

_Wait to see!__ You are going to be very surprised!_

**They said good bye to their friends and left the party. **


	5. Double vision

**Previously…**

_Alexis, Rick… I have to get going… Do you want to join me?_

_Are you going to…_

_Yes, to my father´s house._

_We go with you._

_Okay!_

_Where are we going? I don´t understand anything…_

_Alexis, I have… a kid…_

_What?_

_Yeah, is a long story, I will tell it in the car._

_Okay!_

_Wait! You didn´t tell me if is a boy or a girl…_

_Wait to see!__ You are going to be very surprised!_

**They said good bye to their friends and left the party. **

**They arrived at Jim Beckett´s house ****40 minutes after. **

**Jim, already dressed for the party, opened the door.**

_Hello Katie!... and company… Happy New Year!_

_Hey Dad! __Happy New Year… This is Richard Castle, and she is Alexis, his daughter._

_Nice to meet you both! I hear a lot of things about you two._

_Really? I hope they were good things. _

_Of course they were._

_Happy New Year sir! It is a pleasure to meet you._

_Hi! It is nice to meet you Mr. Beckett._

_Well, c__ome inside! I have ten minutes and then I am going to leave you but you can stay here if you want._

_No, it´s okay dad! In ten minutes we´ll be out of here with you._

_Okay then!_

**They went into the house. It was the same house ****where Kate lived when her mother was alive. It was full of memories so she didn´t want to be there so much time. **

**Kate went to the master bedroom. Castle, Alexis and Jim stayed in the living room. **

_So, are you and my daughter together now?_

_I guess we are… __ We are giving to us a chance._

_I am glad about that, Castle. I know you are a good man, and this beautiful young lady is a proof of that.__ Being yourself a single father too I am sure you will help my Katie in her new situation._

_Of course, Sir! _

**In that moment, Kate left the bedroom.**

_Well, we are ready to go… Rick, Alexis, do you want to meet my…_

…_Obviously!_

**Kate couldn´t finish to talk and Castle was already into the bedroom.**** Kate, Alexis and Jim went behind him.**

_Kate, I think I am seeing double__… or perhaps your daughter was cloned, because over that bed they are two identical girls._

**Over the bed****, they were two beautiful girls sleeping very peacefully covered in a warming pink blanket. They were a year and a month old. **

**Castle was really in shock. Kate was a bit ****tempted with laughter about his reaction but also afraid concerning the situation. **

_They weren´t cloned, Rick. They are twins. __I know I didn´t tell you about that but I thought… _

…_It´s all right, Kate. I love twins. I think is cool, actually. I was only __surprised. _

_Yes, Kate, they are beautiful._

_Thanks Alexis, thanks Rick!_

_I was surprised too when I knew they were two.__ And also I didn´t tell you the entire story yet… It was really chaotic. _

_I can imagine that… It was chaotic for me with only one child, two is doubling chaotic._

_You don´t listen to her… They are two angels!_

_Yes, dad, that is because you spoil them all the time. I already had a hard job and suddenly I have a hard job and also I am single parent of two._

_You are not a single parent anymore, Kate. I know they are not my daughters but I want to be her father if you let me and if it is okay to Alexis._

_It is okay by me. I would love to have two little sisters. _

_Are you both talking seriously?_

_I think they are, Katie._

_So, Kate, are you ready to be a family with three daughters?_

**Kate smiled with all her eyes glassy and then hugged them both.**

_Of course, I am! But…_

_I know it! There is always a __"but"!_

_I want to tell you the entire story before give that big step in our li__fe._

_Okay, but not __now. At this instant we are leaving your father go to his party and we are going to my apartment so Alexis and the girls can sleep and we can talk calm, okay?_

_Perfect!__... Do you want to help me with them?_

_Yeah!_

**Kate took one of the sleeping girls in her arms and Castle took the other one. Kate was really happy about all the situation and Castle too. **** Alexis smiled about the view of her dad with the baby in arms, and took the babies bag. **

**They were leaving the house; Jim was locking the door when**** Alexis asked:**

_Wait! Kate, what are the girls' names?_

_Oh! It´s true, I didn´t tell you.__ That one in your father´s arms is Nicole, or Nikki like I call her and this one here is Jamie. _

_They are beautiful names, Kate._

_I think I can imagine from where do you inspired to pick up that names._

_I don´t know what are you talking about, Rick!_

**All of them laughed, and then Kate, Rick, Alexis and the two baby girls went into Castle´s car. Jim said good bye and then went walking to his party.**


	6. Family

**Previously…**

_So, Kate, are you ready to be a family with three daughters?_

**Kate smiled with all her eyes glassy and then hugged them both.**

_Of course, I am! But…_

_I know it! There is always a __"but"!_

_I want to tell you the entire story before give that big step in our li__fe._

_Okay, but not __now. At this instant we are leaving your father go to his party and we are going to my apartment so Alexis and the girls can sleep and we can talk calm, okay?_

_Perfect!__... Do you want to help me with them?_

_Yeah!_

**Kate took one of the sleeping girls in her arms and Castle took the other one. Kate was really happy about all the situation and Castle too. **** Alexis smiled about the view of her dad with the baby in arms, and took the babies bag. **

**(…)**

**They arrived at Castle´s apartment and immediately Rick****disappeared****down the stairs. Kate put the girl still asleep in the couch and the other one was by her hand. **

_Wait here!_

**Alexis and Kate didn´t understand anything. ****They went into the kitchen and Alexis made two coffees. They sat to talk till her father come back. Jamie, the baby awake, sat in the floor to play with her doll. **

**Twenty****minutes later they hear to Rick screaming for them.**

_Alexis, Kate! Come here with the babies!_

_Where is here, dad?_

_The guest room next to my bedroom. _

**Kate took ****to Nicole in arms and Alexis gave her hand to Jamie. They went up stairs to the guest room.**

**Kate, Alexis and the baby girls went into the room.**

_Surprise!_

_Oh my god! _

**Rick in only twenty minute transformed the guest room in a baby room. ****He moved the bed to one side and put a big white and beautiful baby crib with pink stars in each corner. Also he put in the room some dolls, a baby walker, a playpen with stuffed animals, and over the bedside table he put a gyratory lamp which projects stars over the walls. **

**Alexis smiled and hugged her dad.**

_Dad this is beautiful! _

**Kate was really surprised. She almost cried. **

_I can´t believe it! Rick this is… wow! You didn´t have to do it._

_I wanted it! These are Alexis´s baby stuff. _

_Well, thank you! All this is incredibly amazing! _

_I am glad you like it!_

_Are you kidding? Is lovely! _

**She kissed him sweetly on the lips.**

_Thank you, Rick!_

_You are welcome. I wanted a place to the baby girls in my home too__, because they are my daughters for me._

**Nicole walked ****till the baby crib and then she looked at her mother. Suddenly, she said her first word:**

_Mom! Mom!_

**Kate smiled and tears started to fall. **

_Oh my god! Nikki you said mom! Is her first word!_

**Kate hugged her baby and then put her and Jamie in the crib. **

**They looked at the two girls in the crib baby. Jamie was sleeping and Nicole was looking at the room with wide eyes. **

_Kate, dad, you can go to talk if you want. I can __look after the girls. _

_Are you sure, Alexis? I don´t want to bother you._

_Kate, you don´t bother me. I already love these babies, it´s a pleasure look after them. _

_Okay then! __Thanks!_

**Castle kissed Alexis in the forehead and then took Kate´s hand and they went down stairs.**

**Kate sat in the couch meanwhile Rick made two lattes**** with cream and cocoa for them. **

**Then he sat next to her.**

_Thanks again, Rick! All that you did there was really extraordinary. _

_You three deserve it! __I don´t want to pressure you but I want you three living here with us when you want it._

_Rick…_

…_Don´t says anything, please! Just think about it!_

_First listen to me, please. I want to tell you the entire story about the babies, Josh, you and I. _

_Okay. I am listening. _

_Well, I don´t want to bore you so I am going to tell you the important things. _

_I never get bored with you, Kate._

_The thing is that I had planned break up with Josh, but when I started to think that I __could be pregnant I tried to look our relationship with good eyes. Then you kissed me and I really wanted it, so I decided to clear the pregnancy thing. Lanie made me the analysis and told me that I was in fact pregnant, and I almost knew when it could have happened because Josh and I were bad since a month ago more less… after that I went to the hospital to tell the news to Josh. He yelled at me. He said it was my fault because he always had precaution. I started to cry. He said he didn´t want kids so it was my problem. Then I was really mad and sad, and I went here and we… _

_We __made love. Twice._

_I am sorry, Rick…_

…_Don´t be, Kate. I wanted it too. You should have told me all this in that moment…_

…_I know but I couldn´t. So when I realized what we had made I felt dirty and awful for you. So I yelled at you and then ran away. Well, then I Worked a lot every day to occupied my mind, and when I was seven months pregnant I asked for a license and I moved to my dad´s house till I gave birth. Afterward Lanie helped me with the babies in my apartment and when I started to work again I employed a nanny and my father help me too. I never hear about Josh again. And that is pretty much the story… I missed you every day, Rick, but I thought deeply what Josh said, all that it was my problem. _

_Josh is a junk of person! And __you should have asked me help, Kate. I missed you too, a lot; I could have helped you with all of that. _

_I know now! _

_Well, the past is the past. Now we have to make new memories, the five of us together.__ So, Kate, I am asking you this again, are you ready to be a family with three daughters?_

_Yes, I am. _

**They kissed each other and then hugged. **

**THE END**


End file.
